Memories of Flowers
by AyanamiEraclea
Summary: Simple oneshot. Manfred is dead. Zelda, Inez, and Idith are visiting his grave with an extraordinary collection of flowers to place there. CHARACTER DEATH! ...no duh...


Simple oneshot on how Zelda would react if Manfred died. Alternate universe to all my other stories, including Zelda's Resurrection, which is part of SecretKeeper. Zelda POV.

Memory Flowers

I pushed the gates to the cemetary open with Idith and Inez at my sides. I looked on the paper at where his grave was located. 84B. I looked up and found the section. The three of us combed the section and finally found it. The tomb read:

_What could have been is now a memory and the child who was depraved is left to understand why.-Dorothy Bloor_

_In loving memory of Manfred Alex Bloor 1985-2006_

I sniffed and looked at my cousins. "Thank you for being here with me today." I took out a bundle of flowers. Idith looked at me, clearly puzzled.

"What are those?" I laughed.

"Listen. I'm going to put them on his grave and explain why." I began the seperate eulogy.

"When I first found out what your dad did to you, I felt so sorry for you I was sick. And compassion is deadly." I put the allspice on the stone. "Then that was when I fell in love with you. But I knew the string that held us together was fragile. I'd wait for you to come home and every morning I'd tell you to take care of yourself for me." I put and azalea on the stone. "I knew I'd love you forever. And then I knew the truth. You rejected me countless times before you accepted and returned my love." I put Baby's Breath and took out a bouquet of withered flowers to put on his grave. Then she took out a bouquet of different colored carnations. "I'd wait for you to come home, yes. If you didn't come until midnight, I refused to sleep until then. My heart ached for you. And when you asked if I'd always love you, I always said yes. I was your innocent, childish lover." I put the bouquet on the grave and took out a red and white chrysanthemum. "I love you, and that's the truth." I giggled and blushed. "And you were always great in bed." I put coriander on. "Remember when you gave Asa a bloody nose for squeezing my breast, even though he was joking? You always will protect me." Eucalyptus and Feverfew. "I always dreamed when I was a little girl that I'd find true love like a princess and I'd live happily ever after with him. Well, I got it halfway like everything else in my life." Forget-Me-Nots. "And I knew you were sick. Fragile. Ready to break..." Hibiscus. "Inez, will you hand me my bouquet of Hyacinth?" The quiet girl nodded and handed her the different colored flowers.

"Forgive me for thinking you were unfaithful. But jealousy rears its ugly head in every girl. And we'd always kiss and make out...I mean, up. Well, out, too." I laughed. But why? I couldn't smile anymore. I guess Manfred wanted me to have this last laugh before I smiled no more.

"Oh, and this is for Lydia while I'm talking about jealousy." An orange lily. "Any time we were apart for more than 6 hours before you started your assasain job was torture. You know I'll miss you, and I can't live without you." Primrose. I cleared my throat.

"Idith, the roses."

"Yes, cousin Zelda." She handed me a bouquet of roses.

"To my roses. Remember how pissed off I was at Asa for riding his bike through my garden? Well...luckily, these grew for me and finished before the funeral. My red rose symbolizes the simple love. The white represents my eternal love you. Pink can tell you how happy I was before you left, and black reminds me that you left me. And crimson is eternal mourning. All I grow now is crimson and black." The bouquet went down as I made the sign of the cross. I took the last flower, a pink carnation, out of my coat pocket.

"I'll never forget you, my lover, my precious...Manfred Bloor..." I burst into tears. As if they had done it because of instinct, the twins hugged me.

"Now I must move on to the first assasaination. The murderer of my lover." Idith's eyes got wide.

"Paton Yewbeam?"

"Precisely. He killed my dearest. My only source of happiness." I said bitterly.

"Mr. Yewbeam must die."

Well, bet you weren't expecting that ending! I MIGHT make a sequel on her trying to kill Paton, but only if you want me to.


End file.
